1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for facilitating the navigation of a facility. More particularly, aspects of the current invention relate to methods and systems for facilitating navigation of a facility via a web or smart device platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Most web or smart device applications that describe a facility, such as a dwelling, a location, or a vacation facility, the device application being, for example, smart phone applications, merely display to a user a series of graphics, including information that the user may view. However, most of these applications do not provide any interactivity to the user and are merely rigid repositories of information.
A Content Management System (CMS) or Web Management System (WMS) is a software program or a group or suite of applications and tools that allow publishing and formatting of digital content in a consistent and structured manner to create, edit, review and publish electronic text. A CMS typically supports collaborative publishing, allowing varying levels of access to different content managers, and ensures that content is structured consistently, which improves how information and data are provided and shared. Many content management systems offer a Web-based graphical user interface (GUI), enabling publishers to access the CMS online using a Web browser.